Disaster
by Izzi89
Summary: The ringing in his ears was intolerable, his head was spinning, his body was aching all over. For a moment, he couldn't remember who he was. Snippy, I'm Charles Snippy. He thought. But, what happened?


**A/N: I didn't get anyone to proof read this one, 'cause the person who usually does that for me is sick at the moment.. and I can't wait to post it :P So, sorry for any extra mistakes you might find.. **

**Disaster:**

The ringing in his ears was intolerable, his head was spinning, his body was aching all over. For a moment, he couldn't remember who he was. _Snippy, I'm Charles Snippy._ He thought. _But, what happened? _As the ringing died down to become a low hum, he could make out the sound of things crackling and falling. He wearily cracked open an eye, however his vision was blurred. He closed his eyes again in pain, slowly moving his appendages, groaning. _Get a grip Charles!_ he clenched his fists as tight as he could, biting his jaw down hard, causing shooting pain in his molars. Shakily, he pushed his chest off the ground. his aching muscles failing to hold his weight at the first few tries, before he was finally able to prop himself up. He weakly shifted his legs, biting down on his lip as a soaring pain shot through his left thigh. Quickly, he brought his right knee closer, relieving his injured leg from his weight.

He shook his head a couple times, trying to stop the throbbing pain he felt behinds his eye sockets. Slowly and weakly, he moved his legs underneath him, pushing his hands against the uneven floor. His thighs shook as he slowly pushed himself upright, the pain in his left leg intensely making itself known.

A few agonizing minutes later he was unstably standing. His head was heavy, and his whole body swayed, threatening to fall over at any moment. He shook his head, tightening his muscles, _hold it together, c'mon you can do it. _The glaze on his eyes had shifted, but his vision was no better. Piles upon piles of broken cement, twisted metal, and tangled wires surrounded him. The lack of light stained the area with a grim blue appearance. His brain couldn't process the dimensions around him, but the place was rather broad, the occasional block of cement falling from the ceiling. He lifted his head, squinting slightly. He could make out what seemed to be a large hole in the ceiling, then more floors blocked by more piles of rubble. His shaky fingers examined the wound he felt on his leg. It wasn't too bad, not too large. A little deep, and pretty bloody, but it wasn't as bad as it could've been judging from the condition of his surroundings. He found a piece of fabric in his backpack, and wrapped it around the gash, it quickly stained with a large circle of blood.

Snippy couldn't figure out what had caused this, how did he end up under this collapsing building? And why did he have the feeling he was forgetting something important? Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks, a feeling he was all too familiar with. "Pilot! Pilot where are you?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, turning constantly, repeating the call over and over again.

He felt panic creep up his spine, helplessness certainly wasn't an emotion he was fond of. The worst of possibilities rushed through his mind, as more and more time passed and he still received no answer from the man. His chest was aching, probably badly bruised, and it was extremely hard to breath. He lifted his hands, wiping off the layers of dust sticking to his respirator. "Pil-…."

He cut his sentence short, his eyes landing on a motionless body some distance away. Chocking on his own saliva and coughing, he hurriedly stumbled over the debris, trying to make it over to the man as quickly as possible. He dropped to his knees next to Pilot, dismissing the pain from hitting the coarse ground, and shooting pain in his thigh. It was too dark for him to make out much, but Pilot wasn't moving at all, his right leg caught under a few large pieces of cement. Hesitating slightly, Snippy leaned over his companion, pausing before sticking his ear onto the man's chest. A few tense moments passed, before Snippy heard low shallow breathing sounds. He leaned back, breathing a sigh of relief and finally shifting his weight onto his right leg.

Snippy stared at the Pilot for a few moments, before crawling over to crouch next the unconscious man's leg. He tilted his head, he had no idea if the bone was broken, and he'd prefer not waking the man up to ask. It would be much easier carrying an unconscious grown man out of this mess, than it would trying to drag a yelling and screaming one. He wrapped his fingers around a more sturdy piece of cement, pausing to gather his energy, before pulling with all his might. He let out a pained grunt, letting go as pain shot through his spine. He'd only managed to shift the piece slightly, and now Pilot was beginning to squirm and murmur. He positioned himself more steadily this time, securing his grip once more he pulled at the large object. His face began turning red, his back and injured leg hurting him, and Pilot was letting out louder sounds of discomfort.

Finally, with one last rough tug, the block of cement shifted off Pilot's leg, falling to the ground with a low thud. Sweating under the mask but encouraged, Snippy quickly lifted a smaller piece of cement, tossing it aside with more ease. He then bent down, extending a hand and inspecting the Aviator's leg. Suddenly the man let out a screech, his left leg swinging around, kicking Snippy in the side of the face. The sniper stumbled back, tripping over a pile of wires before falling on his behind. His eyes shot up angrily, about to shout at Pilot. However, the later was slowly shifting around, mumbling dazedly.

Snippy stood up, grabbing his hurting thigh. "He was unconscious.." he muttered to himself, taking a breath to steady his nerves, "Some reflex.. Geez.."

Hatchenson's head turned towards the source of noise, "Snippy? Is that…." He cut his question short to let out a pained yelp, as his leg exploded in pain when he tried to stand up.

Snippy ran over, placing his hands on the smaller man's shoulders, "Don't move too fast, your leg could be broken."

Pilot stared at him for a few moments, before turning to look at his injured leg, "Broken? How? What happened?" he muttered attempting to move his leg again, he winced in pain, returning his head towards the Sniper, "What did you do?" he asked accusingly.

Snippy felt relieved, that sort of reaction told him that the Pilot's head was just fine. Well, as fine as it was before all this happened. Nevertheless, he furrowed his brows, "Nothing!" he grunted, faking an angry tone to mask his relief, "Now hold still, I need to check if it's broken.."

Without waiting for an answer, he moved down towards the aviator's leg, once more trying to inspect it. Again, Pilot's unharmed leg swung around, the heel of his heavy boot hitting Snippy in the chest. Snippy stumbled back, lifting his head to glare at the Pilot, who picked up his torso and held it in that position leaning back on his elbows. "What the hell was that?" Snippy shouted angrily.

Pilot didn't flinch, "You hurt me!" he complained.

Snippy breathed deeply, wondering how bad would it be morally, if he murdered an injured man-child right now. He tried to ignore his anger, "I _have_ to see if it's broken." He repeated, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"No, you just like hurting me!" Pilot said childishly, pointing an accusing finger at the sniper. He then shifted away slightly, tensing defensively as Snippy approached.

Snippy sighed, "I'd guess that it probably is broken, since it's giving you this much trouble.." he paused thoughtfully, "That means I have to make some kind of splint."

Pilot was staring at him silently, as if not able to make sense of what he was muttering. Then without an extra word, the sniper took off, leaving the Pilot behind. Snippy quickly searched through the rubble, tossing the lighter pieces aside, and dodging the odd piece of rock that fell. He found his rifle buried under some concrete, staring at it sorrowfully, he knew it probably wouldn't work anymore. Leaving it behind, he continued searching around, finally managing to find a straight piece of metal. He stared at the metal rod for a few moments, before hurrying back to find his rifle again. He reached it in a few seconds, crouching over to inspect it. Indeed, it would be no more use in battle, the stock was smashed, and most of the metal bent out of shape. However, the barrel was rather intact. He quickly unscrewed it, it was roughly the same size as the rod he had found. He rushed back to Pilot, finding him lying on his back, humming to himself about something.

The aviator turned his head in Snippy's direction, the latter crouched next to him, removing the scarf he had wrapped around his head and placing it next to the two metal pieces. He paused, turning to stare at Pilot who was watching him silently. "Pilot, I need to wrap these stuff around your leg. It.. it's going to hurt," he said as softly as he could manage, "But it's very important that I do so."

The Pilot lifted his upper half, turning his arms back to hold himself up, "No! I won't let you!" he said, shaking his head.

Snippy bit down on his lip, "If I don't do this, your leg will stay broken forever.. Then you can't serve Captain anymore."

Pilot stiffened, and Snippy could just imagine his eyes widened in horror. "I… I don't believe you!" Pilot said, but his voice betrayed him, his frightened tone clearly telling otherwise.

Snippy inched closer, "Hold still, okay?" he said, extending his hand towards the other's leg, "And don't hit me." He remembered to note.

Pilot hesitantly nodded, taking a deep breath. Snippy did the same, before getting to work. Pilot shifted slightly, whimpering as he turned his head away. Snippy bit down on his lip, working as fast as he could so he wouldn't hurt the man for long. Finally, he was done. Pilot brought his knees to his chest, inspecting Snippy's work and cooing to himself. Snippy moved back, staring at his work, it wasn't the best splint, but it would do for now. he stood up, and offered a hand to the Pilot. The aviator glanced at the extended hand, then at Snippy. He then promptly tried to jump to his feet, but the pain caused him to fall over. Once more he glanced at Snippy's hand, finally grudgingly taking it, and letting the man help him to his feet.

The Pilot wobbled for a few moments, before leaning on Snippy for support. He then looked around at the slowly crumbling building, "This is all your fault!" he said, shifting slightly to balance himself, "If you just obeyed Captain like you were supposed to, instead of running off.. None of this would've happened!"

Snippy felt annoyed, Pilot had no problems using him as a crutch, and still blaming all their problems on him. He pushed those thoughts aside, they weren't going to get very far if he started picking issues now. "If Captain were more reasonable, he wouldn't have told me to go swimming in radioactive lake to fetch him a pet platypus." He grumbled, then lifted his head to look around, "Besides, it's hardly my fault the place fell apart with _you_ jumping up and down, demanding that I returned immediately.. the building was just too weak I guess. The floor was rotting and it just collapsed with us in it."

"Well, I wouldn't have had to do all that, if you just came back with me quietly!" Pilot retorted.

At that moment the building let out a rumble, and a few more pieces of cement fell near the two. The sniper moved with some difficulty, Pilot hopping on one leg with him. "Which reminds me," he said, as the pilot struggled to regain balance, "We need to get out of here quickly, the whole place could cave in on us at any given moment."

Without an extra word, the two hobbled towards what Snippy hoped was the exit. It was taking longer than usual because of the injury, and Pilot being more cooperative than usual was starting to make Snippy suspicious. "I think we're in the second floor under grounded." he said, addressing his silent partner, "So we have to find stairs, okay Pilot? Pilot?"

He turned his head to stare at the top of Pilot's head, "My tummy hurts." Mumbled Pilot, slouching.

That couldn't be a good sign, Snippy thought, Pilot very well could have internal bleeding, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. "We'll get that fixed when we get out of here." Snippy said, his eyes searching for the stairs.

Pilot merely moaned in response. Holding the man upright, Snippy inched down a narrow hall. The place had once been an office building, but currently, it seemed they were stuck in a file storage area. Computer screens, printers, and large metal cabinets covered the ground. After what seemed to be forever, they reached the circle of light Snippy had been hopping was the way out. Instead, they found it was a caved in part of the building, and more piles of debris. Snippy stood still, chocking on his disappointment. Pilot let out a moan, probably just as disappointed. The sniper glanced at his companion, before starting to turn back slowly. "Don't worry Pilot, there's probably a fire exit somewhere in the back.. we just have to go back and find it." He told the man, trying to give him some sort of hope to hold onto.

"I feel dizzy.." Pilot suddenly mumbled weakly.

Before Snippy could respond, Pilot collapsed. Quickly the sniper tightened his grip around the limp man's chest, carefully lowering him to the ground. "Pilot? Pilot!" Snippy called, shaking the non responsive man.

_Perfect, he passed out! _Charles thought, then sighed. He carefully pulled the pilot, leaning him against his back. He secured the aviator on his back, before cautiously getting up. His injured leg shook, causing the sniper to shift slightly. He looked ahead, the rest of the building looked dark and dangerous. Letting out a short sigh, he fixed the man on his back once more, before moving into the dark area slowly. His eyes darted right and left, as he cautiously made his way through the crumbling building. He glanced carelessly at the many elevators, they would be of no use now. If people hadn't been so lazy, there would've been more stairwells. But _no_, they didn't want to have to move their legs so much. Pilot mumbled something, his head adjusting on the sniper's shoulder. Snippy's goggles restricted his peripheral view, as he tried to glance at him from the side. "Don't worry Pilot, I'll get us out of here." He found himself saying.

Snippy wondered why he was trying to comfort an unconscious person. Did he really believe that he could get the two of them out of there? It seemed rather unlikely. Soon, the building would collapse, and probably bury them underneath it. He shook his head, trying to stop thinking about such distrustful things. "That's no good, right Pilot? I should stay optimistic, for the both of us." He said, deciding that talking to unconscious person was far less crazy than talking to himself.

"Now let me think.. Where do they put those emergency exits, huh?" he muttered, looking around, but every wall looked like the one before. All dark, cracked, and about to fall over. "They're supposed to be easy to find, especially in these _emergency_ situations."

He started to feel ridiculous, when he received no reply from Pilot. But then again, useless talking was better than eerie silence and the sound of impending doom. As he wandered around, he found himself walking through a parking lot. He looked around quickly, searching for the way out. Finally, his eyes landed on a ramp, "There it is Pilot." He said excitedly, adjusting the man's position on his back, "The way out."

Pilot let out a low moan, as Snippy hurried towards the ramp, wobbling slightly on the uneven ground. "When we get out, we'll get that leg of yours patched up properly." Snippy said, turning his head slightly to try and glance at Pilot.

But he seemed rather unresponsive, "You'll get to see Captain soon Pilot, aren't you excited?" Snippy tried again, wanting any sort of reaction.

"Captain?" Pilot whispered weakly, adjusting his head so that his chin would rest on the sniper's shoulder, "Where is Captain Snippy? I want to see him.. he'll make me all better."

Snippy couldn't help but feel sorry for Pilot, his tone weak was so filled with faith. "Soon Pilot.. you'll see him soon.." he said, pushing himself harder to get up the ramp faster.

Pilot leaned the side of his head against Snippy's shoulder again. They both grew quiet, the only sound being that of the Sniper huffing. Climbing up the ramp with an injured leg, and a person on his back, was harder than Snippy thought it would be. Nonetheless, he continued walking up the spiral road. Soon, he was out of the parking lot, and making his way up towards the outdoors. He glanced at the entrance to the first underground level, it was slightly more lit than where he had been, but far more damaged. He turned away, continuing to climb towards the surface. As he neared the exit, he felt his heart sinking. He couldn't see any light where the opening was supposed to be, just the sound of the wind howling hollowly. He abruptly stopped, Pilot groaned as he bobbed back and forth. He slowly lifted his head, "What's wrong with you, you slug? We have to get back to Captain." He muttered.

"Damn it!" Snippy suddenly shouted.

The exit was blocked, huge pieces of the building had collapsed in the gateway. There was no way they'd be getting out this way. "We were so close." The sniper whispered angrily, his head lowered.

Could he and Pilot be trapped in here? There was no guarantee that there was any other way out, or that it wouldn't be blocked as well. And how much longer would the building hold?

With no other choice, Snippy turned back around, heading back to the first underground floor. His head was still pounding, and every inch of his body aching. He stepped off the ramp, then gently set the Pilot down, before slumping on the ground next to him. He leaned his head against the wall behind him, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He needed to hold it together, if not for his sake, then for Pilot, who was depending on him to get out alive. He cracked open an eye to glance at the motionless Pilot. "How's your leg?" he asked in a tired tone.

"It hurts.." Pilot moaned, "All of me hurts.. I want to get out of here Snippy. Captain's waiting for me to come home."

Snippy didn't answer, wondering if their Captain had even noticed their disappearance. He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, and then burying his face in them. The damn headache, it hurt so bad. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to subdue the pain with his mind. In a few minutes, he had had enough rest, after all, the building was collapsing. Once more he pulled the pilot onto his back, as he slowly got up. He stared at his new surroundings briefly, before starting to walk. Cubical walls were broken, burnt, and blocking the way. Office machinery shattered on the ground, covered with layers of dust and rubble.

The floor was a maze, some sort of deranged architect must've designed it so that no one could ever escape. Snippy found himself wandering in circles between the falling debris, unable to locate even a hint of a way out. Ceiling lights held up by delicate wires swung gently, threatening to fall on his head at any moment. Pilot, apparently growing bored, began humming a song that told a story of toy soldiers and cowboys. In the beginning, Snippy didn't mind. The odd song being sung in a cracked, slightly off key voice, somehow managed to lighten the mood. If only a little. However, as the sniper's thoughts grew darker with every minute they remained in the building, the song began to sound creepy. It stood out eerily against the gentle metal creeks and low footsteps, and otherwise silent building.

Charles couldn't take it anymore, he was already feeling tense enough with the likely chance of soon death. He didn't need anything else getting on his nerves, even if it was the cooing of an injured Pilot. He was about to silence the man when he heard an odd noise. He froze, looking around carefully, but couldn't see anything. The odd noises continued. "Shhhh Pilot." He hummed, tilting his head slightly to try to hear anything else.

Pilot seized his humming, "What is it?" he asked after a brief moment of silence.

Snippy bit his lip, resisting the urge to yell at the pilot. Even though the latter hadn't been using his usually overly loud voice, with this silence, the sentence uttered had sounded like a shout. Instantly, Snippy could hear a low growl, as vicious yellow eyes appeared in the dark distance. Snippy tensed, backing up slowly, "Pilot, hold on tight, I'm going to have to run." He whispered, wondering how he was supposed to do that.

With another threatening growl, the creature sprung out of the dark corner, charging at the two men. It was some sort of lizard creature, almost like a gecko, if those happened to be the size of a crocodile and had two tails. Its long and sharp curved nails scratched against the pavement, while it gaped its large mouth, a long slimy tongue hanging over razor sharp teeth. Instantly, Snippy turned on his heels, running as fast as he could manage. Pilot let out protesting noises, as he jiggled around on the sniper's back, as the latter wobbled constantly thanks to the rough terrain. Snippy ignored him, focusing all his mind power on not tripping or dropping the load on his back. He jumped over a pile of cement, weaved around a broken wall, ducked under a leaning cabinet, and nearly fell as he slid across a patch of ice.

Snippy turned to look over his shoulder, but the creature was nowhere to be found. He knotted his brows questioningly, he couldn't have possibly out run it that easily. His train of thought was cut off, as he saw a dark shadow slither over his head. He quickly turned his head back around, to see the lizard drop off the ceiling, standing on its hind legs in front of him. He sharply stopped, nearly falling backwards. He froze, Pilot's hand automatically grabbing his head. He dug his fingers into the sniper's forehead to prevent himself from falling, as he jerked with the sudden change of speed. Snippy's mind was racing, staring at the creature as its long tongue whipped around, sampling the aromas in the air. He didn't have any sort of weapon, and he wasn't able to run properly in the small area and with his injury.

Before Snippy could think any further, the lizard's tongue shot out of its mouth. Crossing the 4 meter gap in a few seconds, wrapping around his neck and pulling him forward. He lost his balance, falling to his face, and hearing Pilot yelp as he fell off his back. The marksman tried to loosen the fleshy noose around his neck, as he was quickly being dragged across the course floor. His vision became blurred, as he struggled to breathe. He then turned his attention to trying to stop himself, before the creature's claws could impale him. His feet suddenly pushed against a protruding part of the ground, causing an abrupt tug on his neck. He could feel his face swell, and his lips going numb. He desperately clawed at the tongue, trying to free himself. If he kept resisting, he was bound to suffocate. But if he let himself be dragged to the creature, it would rip him apart.

As Snippy's resistance loosened, his vision going black, he suddenly saw Pilot jumping over him, slicing the tongue with his weapon. The lizard let out a frightening screech, blood spraying out of its tongue as it was retracted into its mouth. Snippy was finally able to pry the sticky flesh off his neck, coughing and gasping for air. He glanced over at Pilot who towered over him, looking bigger and stronger than usual. For a moment, Snippy felt a hint of admiration, before the Pilot tried to stand on his injured leg, causing him to topple over the sniper.

"Owwwy." Pilot groaned, not bothering to get off the sniper's body.

Snippy quickly pulled himself out from underneath the green goggled man, shakily standing up. He offered a hand, that was taken immediately this time. "Can you run?" Snippy asked.

Just at that moment the pilot fell onto Snippy, as he once again tried to walk on his injured leg. Snippy turned away, signaling for Pilot to climb onto his back. He did so without hesitation. Snippy took off running aimlessly, he could hear the creature still wailing in the background. Suddenly, the building let out a rumble, trembling stronger than ever. Snippy dodged a swinging light fixture, knowing that he only had a little time left to get out of the building before it collapsed. He continued running frightfully. He couldn't find the exit when he had all the time in the world, how could he find it now?

The sniper looked over his shoulder, seeing the creature start after them again. "Watch out!" Pilot's sudden shout alerting him to a large piece of cement that fell.

Snippy jumped to the side, narrowly dodging the rock, and nearly falling over. He somewhat regained his balance, taking off in his new direction. As he ran past pieces of chairs and desks, he could hear the creature gaining on them, aggressively thrashing and knocking over debris.

"There! That way Snippy! Mush mush!" Pilot yelled, smacking him on the head.

"What the hell are you.."

Snippy's sentence was cut short when the pilot roughly turned his head, pointing at a dark doorway concealed in a small corner. He instantly turned sharply in its direction, as more and more pieces of the ceiling rained over them. He clambered up the dark stairwell, he could basically taste the freedom. Suddenly, the creature let out a growl, lunging at the two, swiping the sniper's legs from underneath him. Snippy fell to his face, feeling the lizard grab hold of his pant leg, and dragging him back down the stairs. He turned sharply, trying to kick off the creature, but the hook like claws wouldn't let him loose. He found himself being dragged back into the crumbling building. "Snippy!" Pilot called, grabbing the man's arm and pulling.

But even with both men resisting, the lizard was still managing to pull them both back into the depths of the room. "Just let go Pilot! It'll pull us back in and then we'll both die!" Snippy found himself yelling.

"No!" Pilot shouted, tightening his grip around the snipers wrists, "Captain told me to bring you back to him! So I have to do that!"

Even though the pilot was just obeying his Captain, Snippy couldn't help but feel grateful he was trying so hard to save his life. He too tightened his hands around the pilot's, feeling some sort of comradery, even if it did come when they were just about to die. The building rumbled again, causing a piece of the ceiling to fall just inches away from Snippy, flattening the lizard with a nauseating _squash_. Snippy didn't wait to wonder where this sudden fortune came from, as he quickly freed his pant leg from the claw, then pushed Pilot up the stairs ahead of him.

The two stumbled out of the stairwell, hobbling across the first floor. The once elegant reception area was covered in debris, with a large hole right in the middle of it. More and more of the ground crumbled, pieces of concrete chipping off the ceiling. The two hurried towards the doorway, not quite as fast as they would've wanted, but there was no time to stop. The building was shaking violently, letting out one rumble after another, bigger pieces of cement rained around them, along with clouds of dust. Just as they neared the doorway, large pieces of cement crumbled in front of it, blocking it completely. There was no time to try to move them, as the back of the building began caving in. "Pilot!" Snippy called, motioning at a close by window.

He then picked up a reasonable sized piece of cement, and hurled it at the glass. The sound of it shattering, was surpassed by the sound of the building collapsing. He climbed over the window, turning around and extending his hand for Pilot. He quickly helped the man onto the window, before jumping together to the other side. The two ducked to the ground, as the building crumbled behind them. Covering their heads, they lay on the ground, waiting for the dust and rubble to settle.

Finally, Snippy was able to cautiously lift his head, seeing Pilot quickly push himself up to his feet. Snippy slowly sat up, watching as Pilot approached the ruins of the building. "Oh no! It broke!" Pilot shouted, "Captain is going to be so angry with you Snippy!"

Snippy stood up, dusting his pants. "Snippy's in trou~ble! Snippy's in trou~ble!" Pilot sang, his happy prancing a tad off because of his leg.

The sniper frowned, realizing that what short lived comradecry they were experiencing, was over. And Pilot would be back to his old annoying self, and the attempted murders would resume. He moved over to the man, limping slightly, "C'mon, we should get back now." he said.

Pilot hopped over to Snippy, wrapping his arm around the man's neck. Together, they slowly made their way back to the base. It took a greater deal of time than usual, before they neared the apartment building the group had been staying in for the past two days. Captain's loud voice could be heard all the way down the street, issuing orders to the engineer. The two turned to see the pilot and sniper walking up the street, looking as disheveled and exhausted as ever.

"Captain!" Pilot called happily, hopping towards him with his arms spread, "Capt-.."

Once more the Pilot fell to his face, however this time he jumped back up quickly, still giggling and hurrying towards his captain. He stopped in front of the purple goggled man, saluting him. Captain nodded acknowledgingly, clasping his hands behind his back, "Pilot, report!" he demanded.

"Captain! I completed the mission and brought Snippy back!" he excitedly announced, then turned to point at the approaching man, "But Snippy broke your building!"

Engie leaned against the shovel he had been using to dig the mote Captain demanded, and watched as the sniper slowly approached. His arm was wrapped around his waist, and everything about his appearance and posture showed clearly just what kind of day the man had been having. "Where've you been all day Charles? Captain's been having me do both of your missions!" he Engie grumbled angrily, "And what happened? you look like a building fell on you.."

"Something like that.." Snippy muttered, pushing past the engineer and trudging towards the inside of the building.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Engie called, "You think you can goof off all day, then come back and have a nap?!"

"Engie is right!" Captain suddenly said, popping out next the sniper.

"Bwah!" Snippy gasped, "Where the hell did you…."

"This is no time for naps Mr. Snippy!" Captain said cheerfully, grabbing hold of the sniper's shoulders, "We must go back and clean the mess you made!"

"What? No!" Snippy protested, he had been through more than enough this day, he certainly didn't need any more idiotic missions to fulfill.

But to no avail, Captain simply interlocked his arm with the Sniper's and dragged him back around. While his other hand grabbed Engie's coat, pulling him along as well. "Really Mr. Snippy, your attitude is simply unacceptable.." Captain said, shaking his head, "Now you will do what I tell you.. and you _will_ enjoy it!"

Snippy could only let out a moan, this was going to be one long day.

**A/N: Criticism wanted ^^**


End file.
